nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Organizing the Library
Participants Nakara Haruno, Naotaka Haruno, Tetsuo Hyuuga, Ritsuka Uzumaki. Organizing the Library with Friends 4-19-14 DavidMason533: -Naotaka was sitting in his apartment eating a riceball and reading a book about vital areas on the human body when a jounin around 23 years of age appeared out the door. He knocked lightly and Nao opened the door. The jounin gave him a scroll and left without saying a word. Nao opened the scroll and read it quickly. "So the library needs to be organized I see." Naotaka said. He then began the long walk to the other side of the town towards the Uzamaki Branch House. He listened to the crows caw and he could smell ramen cooking in the ramen shops he passed by. He finally was at The Uzamaki Branch House. He knocked on the door lightly and waited for Nakara to come to the door. Then he just listened to the crows cawwing constantly.- Kaiiaki: -Nakara Haruno was lying in bed at this point of day. It looked to be about noon, and she was still lying about. She was already dressed and equipped with all of her ninja gear, but for awhile she had felt just like laying down. Her knees were flexed, her arms crossed on the back of her head, and her bright eyes staring into the ceiling. A lot was going on in her mind, sure, she was progressing quickly as a genin. But there was still so much that had to be done. The chunin exams were arriving quickly, that brought worried thoughts to Nakara's usually positive mind. "What if I'm not ready...what if I get badly hurt...what if I don't get named chunin...what if I dissapoint my Okaa and Otou..." Those were the things going through her mind, as she was suddenly brought out of those thoughts by a knock upon the door. Nakara then jumped up off her bed and ran to the front door. Perhaps a mission had been given to her? She opened the door to see her twin Naotaka standing there. "Well hey! What brings you here?" She looked at him with a hopeful expression, eager to start a mission if there was one assigned.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Ritsuka sat up from his bed when he heard the knock at the door, He quickly runs a hand through his red hair, trying to make it look less messy. His blue eyes flip over to the mirror, a sigh escaping his lips when he realizes he lost the battle against his hair for today. Pulling on his headband, he turns his head quickly to a knock at the window,A Crow sit on the sill with a note tied to its leg. He pulls the note off and scans the writing quickly. Once finished he lightly scratches the back of his head, "I better go tell Nakara." he exits his bedroom quickly, and walks toward the door, where his little sister Nakara was talking to Nao. Standing beside her, He greets Nao politely "Good Morning Nao, You must be here for the mission we're to go at the library. Organizing and such* Quickly kicking on his shoes he walks out the door and takes a few steps forward, looking back at nakara with a playful look on his face, "Well you wanted a mission together so yaa coming?" He leaned lazily om the side of the doorway outside as he waited for Nakara to finish getting ready and begin following him, Once they were on their way to library Ritsuka stayed behind quietly listening to his sister and Nao talk, Looking through his pouch at his equiptment idly as he walked. Looking up he realized they had reached the library, Nakara and Nao were already entering the library as ritsuka sped up lightly to follow them. He calls out to them "Remember we have to talk to the librarian." He sighs lightly and follows ready to begin working* JusticeAndPunishment: -Tetsuo continues his daily routine of exercise and training in the morning since sunrise, not entirely used to being lazy as he intends to be as strong has his brother Yazuka. By the time the stroke of eleven hits, he returns home and bathes to wash off the hard-worked sweat. Upon finishing, just as he put on a clean set of robes, he hears a knock on the door and he rushes toward it barefooted. Once he opens it, he would see a crow perched on one of the handrails on the front porch. He slips on his sandals as he heads out, noticing a small scroll tied onto its leg. Next, he unties it and reads off the scroll which there is a mission assigned to Team Four and that they will have an additional member with them for the current time. Wasting no time, he rewarded the crow with a few crumbs of food that were left over from a small meal Tetsuo had after training. Grabbing his forehead protector and his weapon pouches, Tetsuo rushes toward the Haruno home to join up with the others. He would notice Naotaka and the new face Ritsuka, and he greets them as soon as Nakara heads out with them as they all head towards the library. To Tetsuo, he becomes increasingly curious of Ritsuka. Curiosity sparks in his mind as he never knew firsthand of him nor saw or meet him. Once they enter into the library, he remains quiet as he follows behind the twins beside Ritsuka.- DavidMason533-Naotaka opened the library door and went to the front desk where the library clerk was. Then he said, "We're here to organise the place" The librarian tells Ritsuka to put back the books on the high shelves, Tetsuo to get the books on the middle shelves, Nao to clean up the tables and Nakara to sweep. Then Nao started to clean the books off the tables and other things and put them where they belong then he began organising the tables one by one. He cleaned each table off cheerfuly and silently.- Kaiiaki: -As soon as Nakara was given her job, she bounced off to the nearest broom closet to grab a broom. It looked like Ritsuka and Tetsuo were following behind her to grab some ladders. She shrugged and grabbed a plastic, blue broom from the depths of the closest. She then turned around and almost rammed right into Tetsuo in the doorway. “Oopsie! So sorry comrade!” She giggled and then bounced out towards the fiction section of the library. “I’ll start here and make my way around each of the sections, and then finish at the entrance. That will get everything!” It did seem like quite the boring work, not exactly a job for a ninja. But at least she wasn’t up on the high top shelves like the two boys. It might be bad if they fell and hurt themselves. At least Nakara could heal them if they got in such a position like that. She smiled and glanced among the bookshelves, searching for anything interesting while she continued her job of sweeping section to section.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *After ritsuka was told he was to stock the Top shelves he quickly went with Tetsuo to find ladders. Ritsuka quickly found them and told tetsuo to grab one while he grabbed the other and started heading off toward the first of the shelves, "I'll start from the end oppisite of tetsuo, So we can work faster" The young Uzumaki thought as he pushed the ladder up against the shelve, He quickly grabs a handful of books and begins climbing the ladder to organise. Placing the book on top of the shelve he pulls a few toppled books up, to make space.He grabs a few books and places them down in the shelf, He quickly realizes this isnt going by quick enough. Thinking to him self he quickly forms the hand signs and summons a shadow clone, Sending him off to work on the oppisite side, Ritsuka quickly continues stocking and cleaning the top shelves, occasionally he looks over to his Little sister to make sure she was doing ok, He smiles to her as he moves the ladder to the next shelf he had to stock.* JusticeAndPunishment: -As soon as Tetsuo gets the job of handling the middle shelves with Ritsuka, he joins with Ritsuka to help find the ladders. Next, Tetsuo takes the idea of both of them taking opposite sides of the shelves so filling them would be faster. This is very considerable as it does speed up the process. Taking a collection of books under his left arm, Tetsuo starts to fill up his assigned shelves then goes down to pick up more from the carts that are standing by to be emptied. Then, he notices Ritsuka utilize the Shadow Clone Technique. This proves to be a useful idea. The more hands, the faster the pace. Therefore, he first focuses on having his chakra molded into his armed for increased speed and then uses the hand signs to activate the Clone Technique in the corresponding order Ram → Snake → Tiger, allowing two clones to take two ladders and help fill the middle shelves. Tetsuo is nearing the end of his first row when suddenly he starts to lose balance. "Woah... Woah... Gonna fall here!" He stumbles back and slips off from the step he is standing on, ready to crash into one of the carts below him.- DavidMason533: -Naotaka looked behind him then he saw Ritsuka and Tetsuo were about to tip over and fall flat on the floor. Nao started to go towards them and stabalize their ladders but when he took one step the ladders fell down. Naotaka started laughing and laughing till he couldn't even breathe just to see them fall. Then he walked over laughing and said, "Are you two okay?" Then he kept laughing till he collapsed to the floor laughing and rolling.- Kaiiaki: -Nakara was humming along cheerfully, sweeping the final sections of the rows of books. Just then, she heard a loud thud come from the non-fiction section of the library. “Oh no! Someone could be hurt!” Nakara dropped the broom in her hands to the ground and rushed towards the noise at full speed. Upon reaching there, she saw Ritsuka and Tetsuo lying upon the ground. The two ladders and a large amount of books were piled on top of their bodies. “Nii-san! Tetsuo-kun!” She quickly began to remove the books from the two piles mounted on top of Tetsuo and Ritsuka. “Are you two okay?! Do you need me to heal you??” Her voice was frantic because she was worried that one of them had gotten seriously hurt. Nao was right beside of them doubled over in laughter and not concerned about his comrades a bit. “Ugh..really?” She threw a glare in his direction while she continued to lift books away from the heaps.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Under the stacks of books he can hear Laughter and his sister frantically trying to find him and tetsuo? he musta fallen to" Ritsuka thinks as he pushes books off him so he can sit up "no, Little sis, Im fine no neeed to worry, *Climbing up he summons to more shadow clones to help clean up the mess, and finish up the shelves, Brushing him self up he quickly helps tetsuo up and goes back to cleaning, feeling embarressed about falling off the shelves like that* JusticeAndPunishment: -Tetsuo manages to steady himself to at least fall on the floor, landing flat on his bum with the last of the books piled up on him. Unfortunately, his head hit the side of the cart he nearly fell on top of if it wasn't for Naotaka to for stabilizing them. However, Tetsuo gets up and rests his hands on top of his head so to cover a large lump that has formed on top of his head. "OW!!!" Despite this, the clones continue their work. "Why do I have to be so stupid?" He helps himself up out of the books that has piled on top of him despite the bump stinging him bad.- DavidMason533: -Naotaka finally pulled himself together and stopped laughing then he said to Tetsuo, "Try to be more care ful next time" Then he walked away slowly back towards the table he was cleaning and he looked over at him to make sure he was still okay then he continued cleaning. By now he was finished doing his job. He went to the front desk where the librarian still sat and asked her, "Is there any chance you have an extra broom?" Fortuneatly she did then he went over to Nakara to help her sweep. He knew that since it was such a big library she would need help sweeping to get it done faster.- Kaiiaki: -As Nakara helped the two boys with the cleaning up, she noticed Naotaka took her place to sweeping the rest of the area. “Thanks for that bro!” She shouted in his direction. She then carefully placed her hands to feel the bump. “Goodness Tetsuo…you need to stop getting hurt like this.” It appeared as if the area was not bleeding. That was something to be thankful for. Even though it wasn’t bleeding, they would have to be cautious, and take Tetsuo to the medical clinic. A bump like that could cause a concussion. That would certainly be a terrible thing to have gone unnoticed. She stood up and then offered Tetsuo a hand to help him up to his feet. “Nice and easy now…be careful…” She glanced around the library while helping him up. It appeared as if the others had finished their jobs and were now packing things up. Surprisingly, the mission was done before it really even started. There wasn’t even that much work that was done. Well, the same couldn’t be said for the two who had fallen off the ladders. They would probably be bruised up by the morning. Nakara walked over towards the librarian, who was setting at her desk, busying herself with paperwork. “Excuse me miss! But we are done now, sorry for all the trouble!” She bowed a single time before walking out of the library with the members of Team Four and her twin. “Mission accomplished!” She shouted before skipping off first to drop Tetsuo off at the medical clinic, and then to Amegakure tower to turn the completed mission in. -